


Instincts

by chilli_by_svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: AU, где Хансоль - вампир с жуткой аллергией на оборотней, а Сынкван - тот, ради кого Чхве готов вытерпеть все.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> [beta(｡♡‿♡｡)](https://twitter.com/llanacriss?s=09)

По его подсчетам он видел восходы и закаты больше тридцати шести тысяч раз, после просто перестал считать, трижды объехал весь мир и больше сотни тысяч раз успел попасть в неприятности. Хансоль уже и не думал, что что-то в этом мире сможет удивить его. Но, кажется, ошибался.

— Ты сделал что? — Вернон удивленно смотрел на Джошуа, который, покачиваясь в кресле, пил кровь из стакана для виски.

Чхве мог поспорить, что это была первая отрицательная.

— Проник на вечеринку к псинам, — Джису ухмыльнулся, залпом уничтожая содержимое. — Они такие лапочки, когда не кусаются.

— У тебя с головой все в порядке?

— Ну, утром болела немного… Все из-за этой вони, окружающей их.

— Шуа, тебе ведь не пять лет, а в сто раз больше. Зачем? — иногда он забывал, что способность моргать вообще существует, особенно в те моменты, когда Джошуа снова хвастался своим безрассудством.

— Вот именно, что мне уже полтысячи лет, я взрослый, я хочу развлекаться! — его радужка светилась красным, предупреждая о приближении неприятностей.

— Что ты сделал? — они давно знали друг друга.

— Пригласил оборотней на обед, — Джошуа усмехнулся и опустил на стол пустой стакан. — Будет весело!

— Не сомневаюсь, — Чхве устало вздохнул.

Ему следовало взять отпуск от Джошуа, может быть, пожить век-другой без него. Но план был почти невозможен.

***

Наверное, нужно было привыкнуть, что Хон редко шутил: он по несколько лет копил в себе энергию, чтобы потом рассказать шутку. Вернон еще даже помнил ту, что была в прошлом веке. Но съязвить он любил.  
Вот и теперь, сидя на веранде в присутствии четырех оборотней, Джошуа не мог себя сдержать.

— Простите, у нас в доме не очень убрано и воняет псиной, — Джису скривился, когда пятка Хансоля попала ему по ноге.

— Он шутит, — отозвался Вернон, переманивая внимание гостей на себя.

Не хотелось бы, чтобы в конце вечера парочка оборотней лишила его головы. У Чхве все еще были планы на эту жизнь.

— Ага, он вчера ужрался и тоже шутил, что держит дома ручного комара, — усмехнулся один из оборотней.  
Джошуа снова получил удар по ноге.

— Ты напился вчера? — Вернон вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Я плохо поужинал, ма-ам, — протянул Хон.

— А вы, ребята, типа встречаетесь? — неожиданный вопрос заставил Хансоля вернуть назад все содержимое бокала, что пару секунд назад попало ему в рот.

— Я бы никогда не стал встречаться с таким, как он! — проговорили они в унисон, вызывая громкий смех оборотней.

— Сынкван выиграл, — усмехнулся один из них.

— Заткнись, Минхао, спор не об этом был!

— Подожди, — протянул тот самый Сынкван, подскакивая со своего места. — Мы спорили о том, что они пара, и я сказал, что нет. Ты должен мне сотню, Сунен!

— А вдруг они женаты вообще? Ты в каком веке живешь, Сынкван? — Сунен скрестил руки на груди.

Уроки этикета Хансоль брал уже много-много лет назад, но точно помнил, чего делать нельзя. Поэтому он с интересом наблюдал за тем, как спорят гости, пока Джошуа подливал масла в огонь.

— У нас может быть и шведская семья. Мы друг другу никто, а вот муж или жена у нас общие, — подмигнув Сунену, проговорил Джису, делая глоток вина. — Или, например, у нас свободные отношения, и мы просто…

Сынкван покраснел, опуская взгляд на десяток тарелок, находящихся на столе.

— Джошуа! — успел прервать его Хансоль. — Сынкван выиграл в любом случае.

— Но, — Сунен пытался подобрать слова.

— Просто скажи, что у тебя нет денег! — пробурчал Минхао. — Закончим это.

— Действительно, хватит гавкаться, — хмыкнул Джису, заставляя всех присутствующих замереть.

Он точно играл с огнем.

— А ты всегда такой? — раздался голос еще одного оборотня.

— Какой? — Хон заинтересовано смотрел на парня.

— Раздражающий, как комар.

— Мингю! — Сынкван снова краснел. — Мы ведь договорились!

Теперь очередь смеяться была за Хансолем.

— Нет, я как блоха, — хмыкнул Джошуа. — Устанешь чесаться.

Мингю подскочил со своего стула.  
Они вдвоем долго смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь решить неозвученный спор.

С начала времен оборотни и вампиры не ладили между собой, и у каждого была весомая, по их мнению, причина, которая всегда мешала примирению.

Четверо парней поняли, на чьей территории оказались, только в тот момент, когда нога Хансоля второй раз ударила Джошуа. Каждый из них чувствовал, что эта сила способна переломать все кости в теле.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Сынкван. — Вчера вы ладили.

Хансоль удивлялся в который раз за этот день.

Джошуа уже стоял в паре сантиметров от Мингю. Они оба выжидали.

— Гавкни, — промурлыкал Джису.

— Может, мне еще и ногу обоссать тебе, придурок?

Секунда, и вот Вернон стоит между ними, всеми силами препятствуя началу драки. Он мог удержать только одного из них.  
Остальные оказались рядом в тот момент, когда руки Хансоля уперлись в грудные клетки Джису и Мингю, мешая им вгрызться друг в друга.

Теперь Чхве точно знал, насколько сильный у оборотней запах.  
В носу зачесалось, а глаза начали слезиться, заставляя парня закрыть руками лицо.  
Вампир опустился на землю, звонко чихая и после этого вытирая слезы, что с каждым чихом все быстрее стекали по щекам.

— Что произошло? — проговорил Сынкван, все еще держа Мингю подальше от вампира.

— Святая Дева Мария, — Джошуа вскинул руками, слушая, как чихает Вернон. — Похоже, открылась его суперсила.

— Что? — отозвались все оборотни.

— Мне кажется, у него аллергия на псин!

— Держите меня! — закричал Мингю, с новыми силами кидаясь на Джису.

— Вчера ты так не говорил, когда впился в него, — усмехнулся Минхао, даже не пытаясь расцепить вампира и оборотня.

Позже вечером страдал не только Хансоль.

***

После того обеда они больше не ждали гостей. Хансоль постепенно отходил от мысли, что в этом веке у оборотней есть против него оружие сильнее, чем волчий укус. Джошуа просто отходил, но Чхве казалось, что вампир разрабатывает очередной план для развлечения. В такие дни он обычно молчал.  
Тихий, но уверенный стук заставил Хансоля оторваться от коктейля, что намешал ему Джису.  
Теперь Вернон был точно уверен, что старший что-то задумал — Джошуа был настолько добр в двух случаях: он либо напакостил, либо только собирался это сделать.

Дверь отворилась, и на пороге оказался Сынкван.

— Привет? — неуверенно проговорил он, делая шаг назад.

Они снова сидели на веранде.

— Я хотел извиниться, — он смотрел на свои кроссовки, пока Вернон, стоя у одной из колонн, рассматривал его.  
Если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, — познакомились бы где-нибудь на улице или в одном из мест, куда любит заглядывать Чхве, — он бы никогда не признал в нем оборотня. Только запах, который становится совершенно непереносимым вблизи, совершенно невозможным для Хансоля.

— За что? — он чувствовал, как сомневается парень.

— За Мингю и за то, что тебе стало плохо, — Сынкван хотел сказать что-то еще, но лишь покачал головой, не отрывая взгляд от пола.

— Это не он начал дразнить, — Чхве пожал плечами. — И точно не ты должен извиняться.

— Но…

— Сынкван, — вампир грустно улыбнулся, — тебе тоже досталось, верно? Я чувствую свежие раны у тебя.

— Немного, — он наконец-то смотрел прямо. — Когда эти двое сцепились, мы хотели их растащить, но Джошуа, оказывается, слишком сильный, поэтому я тоже немного пострадал.

— Он один из старейших в стране, — они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Желание, чтобы парень напротив улыбнулся снова, как навязчивая идея, засело в голове Хансоля. Он точно не понимал, зачем.

— Когда он пришел к нам на вечеринку, все решили, что он обдолбанный студент колледжа.

— Он точно перестал развиваться после обращения, — проговорил Вернон, замечая на лице Сынквана улыбку.

— А ты?

— А я книжки читаю.

Может быть, он хотел, чтобы этот парень оказался на его веранде еще раз, даже если кашлем и чиханием придется платить за его присутствие. Поэтому предложение, что до этого казалось таким абсурдным, вдруг стало одной из самых гениальных идей.

— Могу дать почитать тебе свою любимую, — вампир оттолкнулся от колонны, подступая ближе. Он чувствовал приближение очередного симптома аллергии.

— Только если это не «Сумерки», — хмыкнул Бу, заставляя Чхве поморщиться.

— Нет. Я сейчас вернусь.

Он знал много оборотней до этого. Пару веков назад даже жил в их стае: в те годы Джошуа сильно поссорился с их вожаком, и несколько месяцев Хансоля держали как пленника, каждое полнолуние пугая своей силой.  
На тот момент он отметил свой сотый день рождения в бессмертном теле и больше не вел отсчет.  
Но Сынкван был единственным, кому не хотелось свернуть шею до того, как он обратится в волка. И Хансолю было безумно интересно, почему.

— Вот, — книга оказалась на коленях оборотня, а сам вампир снова стоял в том месте, где запах парня не мог достать до него.

— Облачный атлас? — с восторгом проговорил Сынкван. — А не слишком… э-э-э… новая для тебя? Я думал, что ты не один век уже живешь в этом мире.

— Мне стоит читать Данте и Шекспира, чтобы соответствовать? — Хансоль засмеялся, обнажая свои белоснежные клыки. Оборотень сглотнул.

— Прости, я обычно говорю, а потом думаю. Обязательно прочитаю и…

— Можешь оставить себе, если захочешь, — прервал его вампир.

— Мингю будет в восторге, — усмехнулся Сынкван, поднимаясь с места. — Мне правда пора, прости еще раз.

— Не нужно.

Гость слишком быстро покидал их двор, путаясь в ногах и стараясь не оглядываться назад. Хансолю казалось это забавным.

— Он так смотрел на тебя, будто хотел сгрызть как косточку, — раздался голос Джошуа. Вампир сидел на крыше дома в лучах солнца, разглядывая содержимое своего стакана.

— Во-первых, фу. Во-вторых, как ты туда залез? — Хансоль скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за старшим.

— Прыгнул? — предположил Джошуа.

Вернон покачал головой.

— Не, я серьезно, — звук удара, и Хон уже стоит рядом с Хансолем, протягивая ему стакан. — У него сердце так быстро бьется, когда он смотрит на тебя.

— Он боится.

— Я бы назвал это другим словом. Но меня интересует другой щенок.

— Сынкван не щенок!

— М-м-м, и у тебя сердечко заходится при виде него, да? Что ты уже его защищаешь.

Ладони Вернона сжали рубашку Джошуа.

— Не смей, — прошипел он.

— Мы бессердечные убийцы, Вернон! — Джису ударил по его рукам, отскакивая назад. — Не забывай об этом.

***

Из всего, что могло произойти, ссоры Хансоль ненавидел больше всего. Они с Джошуа так долго знали друг друга, что при каждом удобном случае старались напомнить об этом, вспоминая самые ужасные вещи, что они только могли совершить. Их ссоры всегда заканчивались чем-то крупным.  
Возможно, как и в этот раз.

Ночь полностью опустилась на город, когда Вернон покинул бар. Алкоголь творил с его сознанием странные вещи, внушая жажду не только приключений, но и свежей крови, что текла по венам каждого жителя этого города.  
Зубы сводило, а зрачки наливались красным.  
Он видел, как девушка свернула в переулок. Пытался не идти за ней, но ноги сами несли его, он слышал, как бьется человеческое сердце.  
По переулку раздавался только стук каблуков его будущей жертвы. Хансоль давно не выходил на охоту. Адреналин бурлил, а алкоголь продолжал делать свое дело. Он улыбался, как безумный, чувствуя запах крови.  
Его больше не волновало то, что происходит вокруг, в поле зрения была только она.

Вампир не сразу понял, откуда доносится звук, а потом две сильные руки впечатали его в стену, вызывая рык. Жертва ушла.  
Теперь у Вернона была другая цель. Они поменялись местами с человеком, что поймал его.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь уловить запах, в котором так сильно нуждался сейчас. Глаза заслезились.

— Сынкван? — прохрипел вампир, все так же прижимая парня к стене.

— Не знал, что ты охотник, — Бу смотрел в его красные глаза, к которым медленно возвращался миндальный цвет. Алкоголь переставал действовать.

— У меня была вечеринка, — вампир облизался, наблюдая за тем, как на шее у оборотня пульсирует вена.

— В моем районе, — хмыкнул Сынкван, сжимая запястья Хансоля.

Вампир чувствовал, насколько теплым был парень напротив.

— А если бы ты ее убил? Меня бы выгнали из клана, а тебя бы разорвали на куски! — его сердце начинало биться быстрее.

Теперь Чхве был абсолютно трезв.

— Ты переживаешь, — заключил вампир, уже с заботой сжимая футболку парня.

— За себя! — толчок, и вот Хансоль снова стоит посреди переулка, наблюдая за тем, как исчезает оборотень.  
А аллергия все так и не давала ему покоя.

***

Они никогда не извинялись друг перед другом, просто в один момент начинали вести себя так, будто и не было недомолвок вовсе. И никто из них не был против.  
Джошуа говорил, что бессмертие научило его терпению, а Хансоля — умению ждать. Только вот Вернон был не совсем согласен с этим.

После той самой вечеринки, которую он так и не смог устроить, прошло больше месяца, луна сменилась новой. После той встречи он больше не видел Сынквана, и с каждым днем его присутствие в жизни Вернона становилось самой большой необходимостью.

— У тебя аллергия на него, но при этом он — единственное, чего ты хочешь сейчас? — с насмешкой спросил Джошуа, пытаясь понять, о чем спорят соседи на соседнем участке.

Хансоль тяжело вздохнул и захлопнул книгу. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться.

— Что?

— Я тот, кто обратил тебя, Вернон, я знаю о чем ты думаешь, — Джису замер. — О, Святая Дева Мария, он ей изменил!

— У нас никогда не было связи с тобой, чтобы ты знал, о чем я думаю… И прекрати подслушивать!

— Они стоят под дождем на улице и орут друг на друга, я даже не подслушиваю, а выполняю гражданский долг… И у тебя все на лице написано.

— Я не знаю, что это за чувство, — уже тише проговорил Хансоль.

— Мазохизм, я полагаю, — книга полетела в Джошуа. — Неужели за триста лет ты ни разу не влюблялся, а?

— Ты сам сказал, что мы бессердечные.

— Мой единственный друг влюбился в то, что может убить его! — Хон тяжело вздохнул.

— Кто бы говорил, мистер Я-Поцеловал-Оборотня-И-Мне-Понравилось, — Хансоль закатил глаза, возвращаясь в дом.

— Ну, во всяком случае у меня нет на него аллергии.

На смену сезону дождей пришел сезон морозных ночей и шуршащего под ногами снега. Вампиры одновременно любили и ненавидели это время года: они становились слишком медленными и ленивыми, постоянно хотели спать, но при этом не могли заснуть, а шанс на то, что их раскроют, почти сводился к нулю. Они будто снова возвращались к человеческой жизни, на несколько недель совсем выпадая из реальности.

Хансоль наблюдал за тем, как хлопья снега медленно опускаются на землю. Первый снегопад в этом году выдался слишком долгим.

Теплая ладонь опустилась ему на плечо, его собственная рука сразу поднялась к лицу — в носу начинало зудеть.

— Ты заснул? — Сынкван стоял позади него, сжимая в руках стаканчик с кофе.

День выдался холодным.

— Ты постоянно застаешь меня врасплох, — проговорил вампир, поворачиваясь к парню.

— Я не знал, что вампиры болеют, выглядишь как… — оборотень закусил губу, подбирая слова.

— Как человек? — закончил за него Хансоль, получая в ответ кивок. — С холодами случается и такое, — он шмыгнул носом, заставляя Бу сделать шаг назад.

— Прости, мы давно не виделись, и я забыл об этом, — он сделал еще пару шагов назад.

— Сынкван! — неожиданно для себя произнес Хансоль. — Я скучал, — уже тише добавил он.

То ли от холода и горячего напитка, пар которого скрывал лицо оборотня, то ли от слов, что сказал Вернон, щеки Сынквана налились румянцем, а на губах появилась смущенная улыбка.

— По аллергии?

— По тебе!

За несколько столетий, за столько лет он впервые встретил того, к кому хотелось возвращаться, кого хотелось встречать на оживленных улицах, с кем хотелось сталкиваться взглядами. Знать, что вот-вот, совсем скоро, он снова появится рядом с тобой.  
Джошуа, смеясь, говорил, что для настоящей любви никогда не бывает преград, а здесь всего-навсего нужно было придумать, как избавиться от аллергии. Про запах они больше не шутили.  
Люди говорят «не дышу», когда тот, кто им нравится, появляется рядом с ними. Они будто боятся спугнуть, сдуть своим дыханием этого человека. Хансоль не дышал буквально.

Оборотни стали частыми гостями в их доме. Каждый раз, когда Мингю заглядывал к Джошуа, заканчивался дракой. Когда приходил Сынкван, все заканчивалось историями Джису о том, как когда-то давно он пытался дрессировать собаку.  
Они оба знали, что происходит, и оба делали вид, что их совершенно не интересует жизнь другого.

Синоптики передавали аномальные морозы. Хансоль считал, что невозможно мертвому замерзнуть еще раз, поэтому лишь рассмеялся, когда на пороге появился Мингю, сообщая, что он пришел согреть Джошуа. После этого пара исчезла на несколько дней.  
Но морозы в те дни были действительно сильными.

— Не могу поверить, я пытаюсь согреться для того, чтобы нормально существовать, — бурчал Хансоль, залпом выпивая очередную порцию крови.  
Она совсем не помогала ему.  
Он был слишком медленным, чтобы выйти на охоту сейчас, и слишком ленивым, чтобы выходить из дома.  
Идея о том, чтобы заказать пиццу, теперь не казалась ему такой бредовой.

Звонок в дверь раздался вместе с гулом от разговора двух людей. Хансоль не мог поверить своим органам чувств.  
Дверь распахнулась, а на пороге оказался Сынкван, сжимающий в руках коробку с пиццей.

— С ананасами? — хмыкнул он, заходя в помещение.

Неозвученный вопрос повис в воздухе.

— А? Курьер? Он ушел, я все оплатил!

— Мой обед, — простонал Вернон, падая на диван.

— Только не говори, что ты собирался сожрать того бедолагу, — фыркнул Сынкван, опускаясь на диван и открывая коробку.

— Да?

— Фу!

Сынкван запрокинул голову, откусывая пиццу.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — протянул Хансоль, наблюдая за тем, как тесто исчезает во рту Бу.

Он снова видел, как пульсирует вена на шее оборотня.  
Зубы сводило.

— Что будет, если съесть что-то, на что у тебя аллергия? — вдруг спросил Чхве.

— Ну, по-разному, — Сынкван задумался. — Может, ничего не случится, а может, и сильная реакция быть.

Вампир, не моргая, смотрел на сидящего совсем близко парня.

Чем чаще оборотни посещали этот дом, тем меньше Хансоль обращал внимание на свою аллергию. Она будто уже жила по соседству с ним.

— Подожди, — настороженно проговорил Сынкван, откладывая коробку в сторону.

— Мне холодно, Сынкван, — снова протянул Хансоль. — Пара глоточков, — он почти хныкал.

Бу вскочил с дивана, ошарашенно смотря на вампира.

— Я оборотень, — последовал кивок. — У тебя аллергия на мой запах, — еще один кивок. — И ты хочешь впиться клыками мне в шею?

Вернон еще раз кивнул.  
Щеки оборотня налились румянцем, он ходил по комнате, пытаясь спрятаться от прожигающего взгляда вампира.

— А если узнают в стае, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Я не знаю, как они отреагируют на это. Вдруг нам запрещено, и…

Две сильные руки прижали его к стене.  
Охотник настиг свою жертву.

— Не узнают, — проговорил Вернон, слушая, как быстро стучит сердце оборотня.

— Х-хорошо, — он зажмурился. Пытался уговорить себя, что это не больнее обычного укола и не значительнее царапин, что остаются на его руках после каждой тренировки.

Вампир улыбнулся, губами касаясь горячей кожи Сынквана.  
Парень широко распахнул глаза, сильнее вжимаясь в стену, это было совсем не похоже на то, что может сделать вампир, когда жертва попадает в его плен.

— Квани, — совсем тихо позвал Вернон, утыкаясь носом в шею. От него пахло свежей выпечкой и молоком с медом, которое при простуде пьют дети. Совсем не тот запах, что ощущается от оборотней. — Пожалуйста, ты всегда можешь оттолкнуть, ты знаешь это.

Сынкван сглотнул, краснея еще больше. Он не знал, как себя вести. Стоял, сжимая край собственной футболки.

Губы снова коснулись его кожи, вызывая миллионы мурашек. Это было впервые, когда кто-то звал его так, когда так прикасался. Это был его первый поцелуй, пусть и такой странный.

Он чувствовал, как шершавый язык коснулся его кожи, как рука Вернона оказалась у него на талии и как вторая сжала его собственную.

Хансоль боялся тоже.  
Глубокий вдох.  
Два острых клыка разорвали нежную кожу оборотня, открывая доступ к смеси, что с огромной скоростью перекачивало его сердце.  
Сынкван задрожал, ноги подкашивались, но он все еще стоял, прижимаясь к холодному телу вампира.  
Большой палец Вернона медленно двигался по спине Бу, пытаясь успокоить и убедить в безопасности. Но разве можно в это верить, когда зубы хищника в любой момент могут перегрызть тебе горло.

На место боли пришло новое ощущение, язык снова касался его шеи, а губы пытались загладить урон, который принесли клыки.

Сынквану хотелось скулить.

— Еще один раз, — шептал Хансоль, сжимая в своих руках Бу.  
Оборотень точно не знал, о чем именно просит вампир.

Клыки снова впились в его шею, вызывая тихий стон из легких Сынквана. Ему больше не было страшно.  
Хансоль игрался, все меньше кусая и все больше целуя. В этот момент ему казалось, что охотником был вовсе не он.

Бу тихо хрипел, все сильнее сжимая кофту Чхве, пока Вернон поцелуями благодарил его за согласие.  
Но если честно, Хансолю не нужно было просить дважды.  
С первой встречи, с первого взгляда и первого слова Вернон был тем, кого Сынкван поклялся защитить. Хоть и знал, что трехсотлетнему вампиру совсем это не нужно.

Ему казалось, что он стал воздушным.

— Ты даже не посмотришь на меня, — прошептал Хансоль, обеспокоенно осматривая Бу.

Когда он открыл глаза, они уже сидели на диване. Вернее, сидел Хансоль, Сынкван почти лежал на нем.

— Тебе помогло? — прохрипел оборотень, все так же пряча свое смущение.

— Сынкван, — вампир улыбался. — Я впервые целовал кого-то.

— Ты врун, — хмыкнул Бу.

Хансоль покачал головой, но Сынкван так и не увидел этого.

— Мне действительно помогло, — все-таки ответил на вопрос Вернон. — Но вот что странно: кажется, моя аллергия прошла.

— Так бывает, — раздался голос Джошуа, — Когда происходит запечатление.

Двое парней стояли на пороге. Хитрая улыбка на лице Джису с каждой секундой становилась все больше, Мингю лишь качал головой, пытаясь скрыть собственную.

Сынкван попытался подняться, когда две руки с новой силой прижали его к себе.

— Не знаю, чем вы тут занимались, — старший усмехнулся. — Но поздравляю, Вернон, теперь у тебя тоже есть личная собачка.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? Повтори! — прорычал Мингю, толкая Джошуа в плечо.

Хансоль лишь сильнее прижал к себе Сынквана, бурчавшего ему в ухо о том, какие дураки Мингю и Джошуа. Вернон был абсолютно согласен.

Их отношения были похожи на штиль, что наступает после очередного шторма. Сынкван был тем, кто пытался огородить, Хансоль тем, кто защищал.  
У их крепости были самые прочные стены, и ни у одной из проблем так и не получилось проникнуть в нее.

Любовь есть любовь, даже когда влюбляются совершенно непохожие люди. Она разная: игривая и спокойная, чарующая и накаляющая, но всегда прекрасная, лучшая из того, что может произойти с двумя.  
Конечно, только в том случае, если чувства взаимны.

— Ну так что, погавкаешь? — сидя на крыше, кричал Джошуа, пока Мингю поднимался к нему по лестнице.

— Еще и ногу обоссу тебе, придурок!


End file.
